All or nothing
by Kakashi316
Summary: This is a deleted scene from the first episode of season 3 where mike came to see Rachel and told her the truth


All or nothing

Disclaimer: I do not own suits

Summary: This is a deleted scene from the first episode of season 3 where mike came to see Rachel and told her the truth. It's supposed to fill the gap between that scene and where they're in bed with each other that morning. Rated T for some cursing and what happens at the end of the story.

Mike Ross was not having a good night. His mentor and friend Harvey Spector still wouldn't forgive him for his supposed betrayal and it didn't seem like he would forgive him anytime soon. But when he saw Rachel Zane walk into her building, he knew he could make something right.

So there he was sitting in her apartment, after telling her "Im going to tell you everything and either we will be done or we are going to do what we should have done last night." He sat looking at her. She was willing to listen to him, but Mike was still hesitant. He knew it was all or nothing at this point, but he badly didn't want it to be nothing. He took a deep breath, and began the speech he practiced for this moment.

"I actually was going to become a lawyer the right way." He took a breath and continued. "I even got a full scholarship and everything. But in one mistake that would cause everything to fall apart, I listened to my jackass ex-friend Trevor and memorized a math test and ended up selling it to the deans daughter. I got expelled, lost the scholarship and my dream of becoming a lawyer disappeared." After finishing that part of the story, he looked at Rachel who had a look of shock, but it also looked like she was starting to understand. Mike continued his story.

"So after that I got a job as a bike messenger and managed to get something that resembled a life. But without getting into the details how, I started to take the LSATS for people to make some extra cash." Rachel was about to say something about mike cut her off with "It was so I can afford to get my Grandmother full time care." She didn't say anything after that and let mike continue.

"But it got to the point where her medical bills were starting to pile up. I agreed to do a job for Trevor and sell a briefcase full of pot to help pay for her bills. I got to the hotel, but I realized that the entire deal was a set up. While trying to run from the cops, I ran into the room where Harvey was having his associate interviews. I got passed Donna and actually managed to talk to Harvey. He knew I wasn't who I was when the briefcase opened and the drugs fell out, but he was impressed by how I ditched the cops and got passed donna so I ended up interviewing with him anyway. I told him my story and I managed to impress and even beat him with my knowledge of the law. Even though he wasn't sure, I promised that if he would hire me I would be the best lawyer possible. He hired me right there and the rest is history. I knew this was the best thing that happened to me right away when I first me you my first day. "

While Rachel was processing all of this, Mike had one last thing to say. "I know I lied to you about going to Harvard, but every moment that we shared since and the mike ross you know now wasn't a lie. That includes my feelings for you and how much I truly care about you."

Mike let out a breath of relief as he finished. It did feel good finally telling Rachel the truth, but he knew it was time for the moment of truth and looked at Rachel for her response. What happened next was a surprise for mike. Rachel looked at him, got up from her chair and walked to where he was. After she gave him a coy-like smile, she got on top of him and kissed him with the kind of passion he hasn't felt since the file room. When they both needed air, she got up and walked to her bedroom where she took off her shirt and let it fall to the floor revealing some of her flawless body.

When mike didn't move, she got him out of his shock by asking, "Are you going to sit there all night or come join me?" Mike then rushed up to Rachel and kissed her again as they both fell on to Rachel's bed. They spent the rest of the night topping what happened in the file room…many times.

Authors note: I have written this story with my only qualifications being that I am an avid fan of this series. I have also been rooting for these two since the pilot episode and was beyond thrilled to finally see these two get together, If you like, feel free to review.


End file.
